Preppy Bella
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: Talented,hot,popular,head cheerleader & dating the hottest guy in school, what else could Bella Swan ask for?Suddenly her world gets turned upside down when she decides to move to Forks.Is this the end of her fairy tale or the beginning of a new adventure
1. The Arrival

CHAPTER 1- THE ARRIVAL

**CHAPTER 1- THE ARRIVAL**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Runs to the corner and sobs uncontrollably._

Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm five foot five; I have long, wavy brown hair, large chocolate brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. I am very intelligent and I never regret my decisions… up until now that is. As I boarded the plane that would take me from my beloved home in Phoenix, Arizona to my fathers' bachelor pad in Forks, Washington I was really starting to regret my decision to give my mother some alone time with her new husband. As the plane took off I said my final farewells to the sun, it was a sad, sad moment in my life.

Now that I'm on the plane I'm starting to think why I made this rash and totally unlike me decision. I mean, I have straight A's, I think I'm pretty hot, I can sing, dance, I'm head cheerleader, and I'm dating the quarterback of the football team. I had it made! Why did I have to go and give it all up?

My mother wanted me to stay with her and had even cried over the fact that I was leaving her but I couldn't stand the way she would look at Phil and then the way Phil would look at me as if to say 'We can't Bella is here.' So, I decided to exile myself to the rainy wasteland that is Forks or as I have started saying, "A place where I can spend some quality time with Charlie." Ch'yeah right!

Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I'm a senior in high school and school doesn't start for another two months, maybe I can get to know some people in this practically non-existing town. I also have enough money to buy this antique 1960 red Chevy truck. It is absolutely B-E-A-UTIFUL. I planned on buying this truck from an old family friend because I refuse to be driven around in a police cruiser and nothing slows down traffic more than a cop. Oh did I fail to mention that Charlie is actually Chief Swan to the citizens of Forks. I think that Charlie being a cop is hilarious, Charlie is about as intimidating as a pack of bunnies.

The only problem I see is Charlie. We don't really have a lot in common and he isn't really talkative. I am, I freak out when it is to quiet, it is too eerie. Man, I wish I was back at home sun bathing in my front yard. But I need to get out of that fantasy, time to get back to reality.

The plane is starting to descend to the airport in Port Angeles because Forks is too small to have an airport of its own.

I step into the terminal of the airport and Charlie is waiting for me. I'm not allowed to call him Charlie to his face, though so it's Dad from here on out. He gives me an awkward one-armed hug and says, "Hey kiddo how was the flight?" I sigh as I look around, "It was pretty good Dad, but also uneventful, I kept expecting someone to jump up, whip out a gun, and shout, 'We are taking over the plane, nobody try and be brave.'"

He chuckled a little and grabbed my five bags and hauled them off to the police cruiser. I'm very surprised that they all fit in the trunk of the cruiser. It was an hour drive back to Forks and we had absolutely nothing to talk about, I thought I was going to go stir crazy. I expected this problem because Charlie and I don't know anything about each other. I mean we haven't really had an actual conversation since I was fourteen and that was three years ago. So it surprised me when he said, "At Forks High there is a cheer squad and I happen to know that there are a couple of openings in the squad. Are you thinking about joining?"

My mouth must have been hanging open because he said, "Close the trap Izzy." Okay now I'm in total shock. He hasn't called me Izzy since I was in the 2nd grade. I closed my mouth and laughed a little. "Umm… yeah I guess I'll try out," I said, "but I don't know how good these girls are so I'll probably scope out the competition first." I teased.

Then it got really quiet again that is until we got near the school and someone's car had broken down and Charlie being police chief stopped and helped him.

That took about 20 minutes, remembering about school I asked him about the truck I was going to buy. "Well," he said, "it is in really good condition, how come?" "Because I brought enough money to pay for the truck but I didn't take the time to think about how much it would cost to get it fixed up." I said. "You'll have plenty of money because I sort of already bought it for you."

"WHAT," I screamed, "you didn't have to do that. But you did so THANK YOU SO MUCH!"I hugged him fiercely and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo no problem, I just wanted you to feel at home." He said gruffly at my extreme show of emotion.

I was trembling with excitement; Charlie had gotten me the truck! When we got to Charlie two- story house I practically jumped out of the car and ran to the garage. The truck was huge and it was mine.

After that I grabbed all five of my bags and carried them to my room with some effort. I immediately started unpacking. Once I was finished I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. Okay there is one MAJOR downfall about living with Charlie; I had to share a bathroom with him, but nothing was going to bring me down today. It surprised me; I am actually enjoying myself.

I went downstairs and went straight to the kitchen. There was nothing there, except some cold cuts and soda.

"Dad,"

"Yeah Bells."

"Where's all your food?"

"Uhhh.."

"Don't worry about it. It's only 3 o'clock. I'll run out to the grocery store and buy some stuff for dinner."

"Bella I could go. I don't want you to get lost and besides you don't know where anything is."

"Dad, I won't get lost in FORKS, and besides I want to meet the people from the town before school starts."

"I guess… just don't be late okay and if anything happens the number to the house is 752-658-4458."

I quickly programmed that number into my cell phone, grabbed my keys and drove into the sleepy little town that is Forks.

**PRESS THAT TINY LITTLE BLUE BUTTON…. COME ON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	2. The Town of Forks

CHAPTER 2- THE TOWN OF FORKS

**CHAPTER 2- THE TOWN OF FORKS**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters; Just rub it in my face why don't you. _

I drove into Forks looking for someone that looked my age but it seemed as if everyone was indoors. Oh well. As I kept looking I nearly passed the grocery store, it was so tiny. Anyways I parked my car in the parking lot of Thriftway's Grocery Market. It was starting to rain so I pulled up my hood and ran into the store. I grabbed a cart and started to look for eggs, I mean breakfast is essential. Once I got the eggs I went towards to milk. My mind started to wander and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and.."I stuttered out my apology feeling totally embarrassed.

"It's okay. Are you new here?"

"Umm, yeah I just moved here from Arizona. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella."

"Well," he said looking me up and down, "my name is Mike Newton and it is _very _nice to meet you."

We continued shopping and he asked, "What grade are you in?"

"Oh," I said, "I'm a senior."

"Sweet, so you're going to be going to Forks High then?" he asked eagerly

"Yeah I guess so. Do you go there?"

"Yes I do and I'm a senior also."

"Cool. Hey, would you happen to know when the cheerleading tryouts are going to take place?"

"Umm.. Sorry but no I don't but hey there's Lauren and Jessica why don't we ask them."

Just then two girls rounded the corner. One was tiny, several inches shorter than me with wildy curly hair that made up a lot of the difference between our heights. The other was taller with long blonde cornsilk hair. She had the _'I'm better than you so just live with it' _expression on her face. I almost started laughing right there and then.

"Hey Jessica, Hey Lauren," called Mike pulling me out of my reverie, "this is Bella Swan, she's new here and she wanted to know when cheerleading tryouts were going to take place."

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica Stanley. You're Chief Swan's daughter right?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah I am and it's very nice to meet you." I answered politely. Hey I didn't want to start off a new school year with enemies.

"Hello Isabella my name is Lauren Mallory and I'm co-captain. So to get on the squad you have to go through me first." she replied with an obvious insult in her voice.

"By the way _Lauren,"_ I said, "it's Bella and I can guarantee that I will get past you." I replied in my snobbiest voice. I didn't even know her and she was already insulting me. I'm sorry but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I also noticed that you said co-captain Lauren, since it's obviously not you then who is it?" I asked.

Lauren opened her mouth to reply but Jessica beat her to it. "Her name is Alice Cullen and she is absolutely perfect so you're going to have to bring you A game plus 100 for her to even consider putting you on the squad. She only wants the best."

With that Lauren smirked and walked away. Jessica looked a little smug and said, "She didn't let me finish. Some get in on pure talent like myself, but others like Lauren had to be whipped into shape and had to practically grovel at her feet. Lauren started to annoy the hell out of her that's the only reason she got on the squad."

Okay so maybe I was feeling a little intimidated by Alice. Okay I was feeling a lot intimidated but only because I really wanted to get on the squad.

"Alice doesn't really talk to anyone but her family and she has a zero tolerance for people who don't know how to dress." at that she laughed and said, "but don't worry if you don't know how she will personally take you under her wing and teach you the ways of shopping. Anyways tryouts are on August 5th at about one in the afternoon. I really hope you make it Bella we need some new talent on the team."

I didn't realize how long I'd been gone until Charlie called me asking if I had gotten lost. I told him no, goodness I've only been in Forks for about 3 hours and he is already being the worry wart father.

"Hey listen Jessica I've got to go. My dad is getting worried. Maybe we can hang out again before school starts?"I asked

"Most definitely,"she replied, "here my number is you know what how about we just exchange cells and program our numbers into each others phones."

"That works!"

I had completely forgotten about Mike so when I turned around and saw him standing right in front of me I gasped in surprise. "Well, it was very nice to meet you Mike."I said.

"Yeah," he replied, "it was nice to meet someone new. Maybe we could get together before school starts."he added hopefully.

"Sure,that could be fun." I hoped he wasn't getting to wrong idea.

Jessica looked kind of upset that Mike sort of, unofficially asked me out but handed me her cell anyways.

We programmed the numbers and she said bye really quick saying something about a dinner party with the Cullens. As I paided and left I saw five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The one who looked the youngest looked my way with the most peculiar expression on his face. I realized I had been staring, I quickly turned away, closed my mouth and my face started to burn. I briefly wondered what it was then I realized that I was blushing. Weird, I haven't blushed since eighth grade when I fell on my face infront of everyone at graduation.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself, I have to get home.

**PRESS THAT TINY BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW PLZ!!**


	3. Home and the Talk

CHAPTER 3- HOME AND THE TALK

**CHAPTER 3- HOME AND THE TALK**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight character,however sad and heart wrenching that may be it is still true, but the story must go on._

"Bella," Charlie gasped, " I thought you had gotten lost and ended up in Port Angeles."

"Okay dad I think you're over-reacting. I just got a little hung up talking with some of the cheerleaders from school." I replied.

"Oh," he said, "who did you meet?"

"Well,"I said, "I met Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton."

"That's good, Jessica and Lauren are cheerleaders right?"

"Yeah they are."

"And that Newton kid is the fullback on the football team."he replied wagging his eyebrows. **(A.N.:a fullback blocks for the running back and also carries the ball)**

"Dad," I groaned, "don't even go there. Mike is just an acquaintence, besides he doesn't really catch my eye and besides I don't let just anyone near me."

"Now you listen here Isabella I don't know how things were done over there with your mother but there is curfew here and no boys in this house without my supervision. Understood?"he said sternly

"It is completely understood Chief Swan, "I replied while giving him an Army Salute, "I'm going to go to my room to relax SIR! Is that okay, SIR?" I said giving in to my drama queen side.

"Yeah kiddo that's alright, you don't need to go that far with the sir thing. Besides I'm glad we could have this nice little talk." he chuckled.

I jogged up the stairs and went to my room. Okay so tryouts were on August 5th so that gave me... 1 week to prepare. HOLY CRAP!! Okay calm down Bella, text Jessica, and ask her all the important questions.

I quickly whipped out my phone and created a new text that said, _'Jess it's Bella I know that I just talked 2 u but i just realized dat tryouts r next wk. Wat is ur mascot? Wat is Alice expecting at da tryout? text me back ASAP!!_

Okay Bella breathe, relax everything is going to be okay! Then my phone made this weird little jingle and said 1 new message. I quickly opened it and it said, '_Relax, I was wonderin when u were going 2 realize when da tryouts were. NE Wayz da mascot is a Cougar _**(i don't know if that's what it is but i couldn't find it in the book) **_and all she is expecting is 4 u 2 know how 2 tumble and it wouldn't hurt 2 know a cheer just in case. L8trz JESSY'_

Oh if that's all. I could easily change up the routine from my old school and input Cougar instead of Clovers. Just to make sure that I haven't lost any of my groove I went to the mirror and started with my cheer.

_'AWESOME OH WOW LIKE TOTALLY FREAK ME OUT I MEAN RIGHT ON (clap clap clap) COUGARS SURE ARE NUMBER 1!!'_

Yeah something simple but still shows my patronage to the team. Goodness this is going to be a long week.

**OKAY THIS WAS A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER IM SORRY :( BUT THIS WEEK I WAS TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK**


	4. The Tryouts

CHAPTER 4- THE TRYOUTS AND FOOTBALL

**CHAPTER 4- THE TRYOUTS AND FOOTBALL**

_Disclaimer :( I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters. :( _

ONE WEEK LATER

Okay today is the day of the tryouts. I think I'm about to hyperventilate, Lord help me! Last night I had the most horrible dream. I was in the gym at school doing my cheer when people started throwing things at me and saying YOU SUCK! Really cliché, I know but it was horrifying.

"Bella." crap what does my dad want. Doesn't he realize that I am trying to get into my cheer attitude so that everyone can witness the cheergasm that is me.

"BELLA!!"he screamed.

"WHAT!!"I yelled right back. I had been waiting for Jessica in my room because for the past couple of days me and Charlie hadn't been getting along very well.

"Jessica just called and said she would be here in a few minutes."

"Fine."

"No problem, and hey Izzy good luck with the tryouts today." he said gruffly

"Oh..er, thanks."

About five minutes later Jessica got to my house and said, "Bella change of plans, we are not going to have the tryouts in the gym because the principal won't let us into the school without teacher supervision and since our sponsor is out of town we are going to have the tryouts in Alice's backyard since it's about the size of the gym."

Once we were in her car she said, "Be forewarned Alice's gorgeous brothers are going to be watching us." She then said, "Because you seem like a nice person I'm going to give you the down low on these three Greek gods. Alice also has a sister. All of her siblings are adopted because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. Two of the guys are taken. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins and they kept their last names. Jasper, who's is the blonde guy , is dating Alice. Emmett, who is a Cullen, is dating Jasper's sister Rosalie. Edward is a Cullen and has reddish-bronze hair, is completely and totally single. He is the hottest of the brothers in my opinion but he doesn't seem to think that any of the girls at school are good enough for him, so he doesn't date. Now all three of them are on the football team. Jasper is running back, Emmett is one of the wide receivers and Edward is the quarterback, making him the most desirable one of them all. "

I soaked up this information. I've never been one to gossip but I have to admit that that would have caused gossip even in Phoenix. We started into the woods and I noticed that there were several cars following us. I looked curiously at Jessica and she just shrugged and said, "Nobody really knows where the Cullens live. They like to keep to themselves. Alice is very outgoing when you get to know her though."

I just nodded and tried to relax. Once I saw the huge white house my butterflies in my stomach kicked up a notch.

Once we got out of our cars we headed up the steps were there was a reception waiting for us. "Hello, my name is Esme and I'm Alice's mother. Please follow me. Those of you who have already changed may go to the back yard while those who need to change can follow me upstairs to the guest bedrooms."

Me, Jessica and a girl with brown hair and honey highlights followed Esme upstairs. She looked at me and said, "I don't recognize you, are you new to the town?"

"Yes m'am." I replied politely, "my name is Isabella Swan; it's very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you to dear, I hope you like it here in Forks. Ah, here we are ladies you may change and go out to the backyard when you are done."

As soon as she shut the door I peeled off my pants to reveal shorts and put on a tank top. I waited for Jessica and the girl whose name I discovered to be Angela and went outside.

Jessica quickly took her place beside Lauren who was holding a Polaroid camera and a clipboard. In the middle of the squad was Alice. She was small and very pale but unbelievably beautiful. Seated behind her was I'm guessing her siblings and to my discomfort they were the people I had been caught staring at.

I quickly hid that when I saw Edward smirk and started muttering to Emmett who started laughing really loudly. What surprised me was that they were quiet as soon as Alice looked at them. She stood up and said, "My name is Alice Cullen and I'm your captain this year. I only say this because I see a few faces I don't recognize. If you are new I would like you to stand up and introduce yourself. Name, last name, nickname and age will do. Whoever would like to go first the floor is yours."

I thought that I was the only one so I stood up and said, "Hello everybody my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella and I'm seventeen years old." I quickly sat down and it continued like that with Angela introducing herself after me. Several other girls did this as well and then Alice said, "We are going to call your name, you are going to perform a cheer of your choice and we are going to ask you to do a couple of stunts. Based on your performance will determine whether or not you will get on the squad."

They went through the name seeming to go in alphabetical order. All of the girls cheers seemed to start off with 'Ready Okay'. Finally my name was called, "Swan, Isabella." I walked onto the marked off section of grass and waited for instruction. "Okay Bella," said Alice, "it says here that you were head cheerleader at your old school and you were captain for two years. Do you think you'll make the squad here?"

"I really do hope so because where I come from you're not a cheerleader unless you're a 'cheer or die' cheerleader."

Alice smirked and said, "Okay then, whenever you're ready."

_'AWESOME OH WOW LIKE TOTALLY FREAK ME OUT I MEAN RIGHT ON ... COUGARS SURE ARE NUMBER 1'_

Alice looked surprised and said, "You know I was expecting a 'Ready Okay' cheer. But I liked that short, sweet and to the point."

I just smiled and waited for the rest. Lauren on the other hand had a sour look on her face and said, "Okay that was good but we need you to do a standing back tuck. It's standard procedure, you understand?"

"Is a standing back handspring, back tuck okay?" I asked

"Whatever floats your boat new girl."She answered smugly.

I did the combination with perfect discipline and composure.

"Where's this girl from, Romania?" Lauren asked.

"Actually I'm from Phoenix, Arizona and is that all you've got?"

Edward was whispering intently to Emmett, who was looking at me in awe. Jasper seemed very confident and carefully unsurprised.

Then Alice spoke up and said, "Well Swan, you want more. If you can't do this combination that I'm going to give you, I can personally guarantee that you will never cheer in this town. Understand?"

"Of course I understand Ms. Cullen."I replied

"Okay then I want you to do a front handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, back handspring, step out, round off, front handspring, full twisting layout." she said smugly.

I just smirked and turned around while Lauren said, "The front door is the other way Swan."

Then I turned around and did the entire combination landing lightly in front of them. I looked around in amazement when the other girls started clapping and Alice's sibling started cheering as well. Then Alice stood up and said, "Congrats Bella, you're on the team."

After I went to sit down my phone started to vibrate. Everyone looked at me and I quickly apologized and turned my cell off.

While I was doing that Angela was performing and she was doing really well. I was happy she seemed like a good person and a good friend. I hoped she was as nice as she seemed.

Alice even made her own sister Rosalie tryout. Man she was good and just being in the same room as her made me take a hit to my self-esteem.

By the end of the tryouts Alice announced those people who had made it on the team. It was Rosalie, Angela and ME!

Everyone else left with dejected looks on their faces. Alice approached all three of us and said, "Rosalie you can sit down because I know that you know this already. But Weber and Swan, do you know your football knowledge?"

"Of course," I answered, "four years of going to games you do pick up quite a few things."

Angela on the other hand said she was a little rusty.

"Well my brothers are going to take you individually into the living room and ask you questions about football. Then you will proceed out here where me and the other girls will ask you questions about fashion. However good you do will determine how much time you will be studying each subject. Okay?"

"Yeah, lets do this!"Both me and Angela replied enthusiastically.

"Okay then,"she said, "Bella, the boys will take you into the living room and Angela you will stay here with me, Rosalie and the rest of the squad to test you on fashion. Depending on your knowledge of these two subjects will determine how much time you will be spending with us or the guys. Good luck to both of you."

Angela looked very nervous all of a sudden and Alice smiled reaasurilingly to her and said, "Angie, don't be nervous we won't bite." She and Rosalie smiled like they were enjoying some sort of inside joke.

We looked at each other, whispered good luck and went our separate ways.

**PLZ REVIEW, GO AHEAD AND PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON.**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I KNOW I HATE THESE TO. I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT IT HAS BEEN VERY CHAOTIC AROUND MY HOUSE. WITH ME WORKING 10 HOUR SHIFTS AND COMING HOME TO COOK HAS LEFT ME VERY EXHAUSTED. SO I'M SORRY; I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS A KICK-ASS SUMMER**

**MY APOLOGIES**

**luvsdacullens77**


	6. The Almost Exposure and Weird Questions

**Chapter 5- The Almost Exposure and Weird Questions**

**BPOV**

I walked into the living room expecting to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward there but they weren't.

"Hello?" Huh, no answer. Don't they know it's rude to keep their guests waiting.

I wasn't going to just stand there awkwardly so I took a seat and waited, hoping that I wasn't suppossed to be in another room.

I could here the guys upstairs. So I relaxed knowing that I was in the right room. That's when I heard Emmett say, "I cant wait until we go hunting next week. I'm so thirsty I will probably drain at least 4 grizzlies. The only thing that I don't like about the sun is that it makes us sparkle. The one thing that annoys me about being a v..."

Then I heard Jasper say, "Shut up Emmett, she'll hear you, you idiot!!"

"Swan, Isabella middle intial M,"boomed Emmett as he was coming down the stairs. I didn't want them to know that I had been eaves-dropping so I pretended to be oblivious to everything that had just happened. Keeping up with the ploy, I jumped right out of my chair and was about to correct him when I realized that he was carrying an office desk, in one arm, single- handledly. Needless, to say I was in shock.

Jasper must have noticed because he nudged Emmett, who muttered, "Oh. Geez take it easy, I forgot." He then passed off one end to Edward, who was walking right behind him.

They easily set the desk down on the opposite side of the room. Jasper drew up a chair and motioned for me to sit down,

I rose from my seat and shook out my hair. As soon as I did that Edward and Jasper visibly stiffened; Edward's eyes glazed over and Jasper stopped breathing.

I took my seat and waited for them to start. Jasper looked like he was starting to panic. He startled me when he shoved a packet of papers at me and swiftly walked away and Edward did the same thing. It was Emmett who said, "Just fill these out and we will be back when you're finished, okay?" I nodded and he quickly walked off in the same direction his brothers went.

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Emmett, you idiot, you almost exposed us." I hissed.

"Yeah, you're one to talk _Eddie, _you were acting as if you were going to eat her. Besides the way you guys walked off was really rude."

My eyes narrowed when he called my Eddie. My entire family knew that I hated to be called that.

I rolled my eyes, "She didn't notice Emmett, she was still in shock from seeing you carry a desk down a flight of stairs with one arm!" I said. Though I did feel a little repentant for being rude.

"Guys," Jasper said, "she's getting suspicious about us, we need to be careful around her, she's really intuitive."

"I agree." I said, "I can't read her mind. So we need to be especially careful."

They both looked at me with confusion etched on their faces, but before I could answer them I heard Alice think, _'It's no use, she'll discover what we are. She will become one of us and be apart of our family.'_

I stiffened immediately.

"What?" Jasper said.

"Nothing. Just be careful." I answered, my voice cold. I started towards the living room.

They both looked confused but followed me out to the living room.

**BPOV**

Okay there is definitely something wrong here.

First, Emmett carries a heavy looking desk down a flight of stairs with ease. Then, Edward is looking at me as if he was going to eat me. Lastly, Jasper stopped breathing completely when I shook out my hair.

To top that all off, they give me about four pages worth of questions printed out on powderpuff pink paper and walk away as if it is the most normal thing in the world.

Completely and totally weird!

Speaking of weird, the questions they are asking are really strange.

1) If you could have one mythical creature be real, which would it be and why.

2) If you could be any mythical creature which would you be and why.

What do those questions have to do with cheerleading or even football? They must have some fascination with mythical creatures.

I can hear them coming and I'm sure I look confused. I quickly compose my expression, turn around, smile sweetly at them and say, "I'm finished."

**EPOV (Edward)**

There is no way this beautiful creature is destined to be damned as we are.

**A.N : If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Edward is already falling in love with Bella. He just doesn't know it yet. **


	7. Football

**Chapter 6- Football**

**JPOV**

Okay, Edward is radiating sadness, tension, bloodlust, and ...love?

_'Oh no Edward! You're in love with the human. That is not even allowed! STOP IT YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME ALL SAPPY!'_

Edward growled but low enough to where Isabella couldn't hear him.

She started to feel anxious when we failed to say anything and were just staring at her. Now she was feeling incredibly tense and uncomfortable, and so was I courtesy of her.

_'Edward, do you want to know what she feels when you smile at her?' _He barely nodded. '_Okay then, just smile to relax her.'_

He did and she relaxed completely then she started feeling woozy and lightheaded, but along with those feelings she felt wonder, joy, amazement, and finally love. '_Edward shame on you, you dazzled her. Oh that's right she loves you too but I don't think she knows it yet.'_

Oh brother. This big goofy grin has broken out across his face. Shit! Bella is turning the most delicious shade of red ever. YUMMY! She smells like freesia. No Jasper you need to stop thinking like this!

I cleared my throat and said, "We should probably get started."

My brothers quickly agreed and we took our seats opposite Ms. Swan.

"Okay Isabella," I said.

"Bella" she quickly corrected.

"Okay Bella, I'm Jasper. That's Emmett," I pointed to my left, "and that's Edward." I pointed to my right.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the letter M signify?"

"It stands for Mariee." she said.

"As you probably know, due to the fact that we are in a small town, my brothers and I are on the football team. Could you tell us our positions and our resposibility to the team during a game."

She was oozing confidence, this should be very interesting.

"You Emmett are the center and is used to block. No suprise there due to the fact on how big you are." he smirked, due to the fact that my words could have double meanings.

"Jasper," I continued, "are the running back and you run the ball once Edward," I looked him straight in the eye,"the quaterback, throws it to you."

"Good Job!"

"Thank you Jasper. Can I ask a question?"

I looked at the guys unsure what to do. They both nodded to I said yes.

"Are you guys any good? Because I heard that Mike Newton was on the team and let's just say I haven't heard a lot of good things about him."

We just laughed and it was Edward who answered. "We like to think that we are, and don't worry we try not to play Newton to much."

She just smiled but we could all hear her heart going a million miles an hour besides the fact that she was feeling throughly embarrassed.

"Okay next question. Edward give it your all." I stated.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella," he thrilled when he said her name and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "name the offensive line."

**BPOV  
**Okay Edward doesn't think I can answer this.

"The offensive line consists of: the center, the right and left guard, the right and left tightend, the wide receivers, the quaterback , the fullback, and lastly the running back." I have to admit I felt a little smug. But for some reason they were all looking at me in awe.

"Okay now it's my turn. Name the defensive line." Emmett said.

Okay this was stupid; if I could name the offensive line I'm going to be able to name the defensive line also.

"The defensive line consists of: the nose tackle, right tackle, right guard, line backers, cornerbacks, and the secondary."

They were all looking at me dumbstruck.

"What have you never met a girl who was interested with football or sports for that matter?"

It was Jasper who spoke, "No we haven't actually."

I just smirked.

Then Edward yawned and for some reason I felt the need to cheer him up a bit, so I said, "What Edward, are you bored? Well just think of it this way, you guys are already done with me and it's just Angela next. You're almost done."

"Hardly," he groaned, "Alice makes all the previous cheerleaders do harder things than the new girls, so we have to ask much harder question to them. It will probably take another 3 to 4 hours to do everyone."

At that Jasper and Emmett groaned loudly. Then Emmett looked up and said, "How do you know so much about football anyways?"

"For three reasons." I answered. "One: this will be my fourth year as a cheerleader, so you are bound to pick up something from watching all the games. Two: my boyfriend was on the team and that's pretty much all he talked about. It got really annoying, and third: I was a trainer for the team my junior year."

Emmett whistled.

"Well I guess you would pick up something." he said.

"Bella, you forgot to answer two questions in the questionnaire. The ones about the mythical creatures."

"Oh, really? Let's see if I could have one mythical creature be real I would want the vampire to be real because well... vampires just kick ass, and the second one I would also like to be

a vampire because then that gives you an eternity to find your true love. I know it sounds sappy but that's how I feel."

They just stared at me in wonder and in Edwards' case a mixture of sadness and elation.

I was about to ask what they were staring at but Lauren came in and said, "Swan, Alice is ready for you."

I told them good luck with everyone else and was saying bye to them individually when Lauren came up to Edward and started to flirt with him. He grimaced and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing out loud.

I looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Lauren let's go before you make and even bigger fool of your self."

She flushed bright red and stormed out of the room.

"Good one Bella." Emmett said.

I just laughed and walked out.

**A.N. : Okay that's 2 chapters in one day. For those of you who know football I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. For those of you who **_**dont**_** know football I'm just as clueless as you. I had to sit through an hour and a half lecture on strategy to get the information for this chapter, so be grateful. I would appreciate if you could review that way I know my suffering was for a good cause.Forever yours luvsdacullens77 ;)**


	8. The Incident with Lauren

**CHAPTER 8- The Incident with Lauren**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. I do wish I owned Edward though, that must be every girls dream._

**APOV  
**The guys have just finished with Bella and she did wonderful; I knew she was going to do great. It is one of my many talents. I'm eager to have her on the squad because she has prior experience with cheerleading.

All the girls from last year were picked because there was no one else willing to subjugate themselves to being on such a horrible squad. But now that Bella is here I know for a fact that this year is going to be the best ever. If I could just weed out some of our less talented cheerleaders, like Lauren.

I only let her on the team because I needed a replacement and she was willing to do just about anything to get her anorexic body into one of those uniforms. **A.N. I'm bashing on Lauren, not anorexia. **I'm so ashamed of myself, well not really, for letting her on the team and then she made herself co-captain; I just need to get her off the team and I need to do that quickly for the squad and Edwards' sake.

"Alice, Alice!!"

Breaking me out of my reverie was Lauren's hand trying to get my attention. Her blood smelled horrible due to the lack of nutrients and then she had put god knows how my perfumes on to try and get Edward's attention.

I took a deep breath and was greeted by a very sweet smelling person, a person who smelled like freesia. I looked for the source and sure enough it was Bella.

"Bella please take a seat and we will begin momentarily." I told her. I looked at Lauren and the other girls, who were sitting at the long table with me, and said, "You all may leave and start preparing for your questioning. I will not tell you what your question are going to be over but I will tell you that they are going to be really hard."

With that all the girls grabbed their bags and went to the dining room to study. All except Lauren. She took her seat and said, "Okay Swan, your first question is: Name all the designers you know about."

She sat their with a smug little expression on her face and waited for Bella to answer. To my surprise, well not totally my visions from earlier were playing out exactly the way I had seen them, Bella did not answer the question but she did say, "I believe Alice was going to be asking the questions Lauren, that's why she asked you to leave."

I smirked and said, "She's right Lauren, I asked you to leave now please do so."

Lauren is just staring at me with her mouth wide open and said, "But I don't need to study I'm the captain, I mean the co-captain."

Now she was really starting to make me mad. Does she really think that she's better than everyone else! I was fuming; Edward must have alerted Jasper because I could feel the calming waves starting to wash over me. But it wasn't enough, "Lauren go! Now! I AM CAPABLE OF ASKING BELLA A FEW QUESTIONS! NOW GO!!"

"FINE! You're so controlling you TINY LITTLE FREAK!" she yelled and turned and stormed away. She just yelled at me AND called me a freak. OH HELL NO!

I charged after her and was in the dining room when I finally reached Lauren; I started screaming at her and I was about to pounce her when I realized that I wasn't moving as fast as I wanted to because Bella was holding onto both of my arms from behind. She was trying to hold me back. HA!

By this time the guys had come out of the living room and were staring at me in shock. I could tell that Jasper was trying really hard to calm me down, but it wasn't working, I was still severly pissed off.

Emmett looked vaguely amused either by the fact that I was about to rip Lauren's head off or that Bella was trying to stop me.

Lauren on the other hand looked extremely terrified. Good she should be, she doesn't know that I could rip her tiny little head off with no effort at all. Oh she had no idea!

By then the guys, Esme, and Carlisle watched with horror while I tried to get at a human and that a human was doing a pretty good job at preventing from getting at said human. I hadn't realized that I had started growling and snarling but I was and everyone looked terrified.

Then I heard Bella say, "She isn't worth it Alice. Please, calm down."

Amazingly I felt all my anger seep away. I looked at Lauren and said, through gritted teeth, " Get out of my house. You are to give your uniform to Jessica and she will turn it in to me. You are no longer on the squad, get out!"

A look of shock swept across Lauren's face, a look that quickly turned to anger and said, "Fine, I didn't want to be apart of your squad anyways you..you..FREAK OF NATURE!!"

Everyone on the team gasped and went after Lauren, who took off running. Bella let me go cautiously and said "Are you all right?"

I looked at her apologetically and said, "Please forgive me, I don't always behave like this. It's just if there is one thing I can't stand is to be insulted."

She just smiled, put an arm over my shoulder and said, "Then we must have a lot in common. Come on, you still have questions to ask me." With that she led me to the backyard as if my reign of anger was completely normal.

I put an arm around her waist and said, "If you're leadership is as impressive as my temper we are going to be quite the squad this year."

We both laughed as my family stared after us is amazement.

**I know this was a weird chapter but I had to figure out a way to get rid of Lauren. Please review!**


	9. Fashion, Interests & A New Best Friend

**CHAPTER 9- FASHION & A NEW BEST FRIEND**

**APOV**

Bella and I walked to the backyard, she didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with having her arm around a vampire who could very easily kill her. Well she didn't know that we were vampires, but it's all the same. She sat down infront of the large table and awaited her questions. I already knew that she was going to answer all the questions I asked correctly so I decided that I was just going to ask her about things that she likes.

That's when it hit me. A vision. Of Edward and Bella together later on tonight and they are just talking, getting to know one another, and Edward looks like he is really enjoying himself. I need to block this before Edward gets to see it.

_'Hey, Edward? You guys don't go easy on the veterans, give them hell!'_

"Alice are you alright?"

"What?"

"You kinda phased out on me."

"Oh, yes I'm alright. I was just wondering what I was going to ask you."

"Oh, well go for it!"

"Okay", I said, "I know that you know your stuff on cheerleading. But what do you know about fashion?"

Her face fell a little bit. "Well," she replied, "honestly, not very much. I enjoy shopping but I usually just buy what I think looks good on me. I don't really go by style... Let's put it this way; if I think it looks good and it's in a color I like I buy it."

"Well that's a start" I replied enthusiastically. "If you enjoy shopping, I can help you 'learn to shop'. What about makeup?"

"I don't use it." She replied. "A little lip gloss at times but that's it. Really I don't know the proper way to apply makeup. That must sound really weird coming from a cheerleader, but one of the other girls would do my makeup if I had to wear some."

I just nodded my head. "Well Bella, you're in luck. I will teach you how to shop and how to apply makeup properly."

"Well that pretty much covers it and it seems that the guys haven't finished with Angela yet so what do you like?"

My question caught her off guard because she said, "That's it? I was expecting a full on interrogation. Ummm... I like gardening, history, philosophy, shopping of course, video games, especially Guitar Hero. I absolutely adore music, and I'm quite the mechanic."

My eyebrow raised up at all the information. "Really?" I was intrigued, it seemed as if she had something in common with everyone in the family, except Carlisle.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I want to be a doctor. I want to help people."

Okay now she has something in common with everyone in the family.

"So,"I asked, "you're a mechanic?"

"Well not an awesome mechanic but a good one. I like messing with the cars innards more than driving them. The one type of car I'm out of touch with are Italian cars. One of my friends brought her Porshe to school and asked me to fix the engine and I couldn't! But I enjoy doing it so that's all that matter."

I still had like twenty minutes left to interrogate her so I asked her something that might relate to Edward. "You like music. What kind? Do you play any instruments? Can you dance? Can you sing?" I fired off my questions with such speed I was afraid she wasn't going to understand me.

She just chuckled and said, "Yes I like music. I like classical, hip hop, r & b, and reggeaton. But I mostly lean towards classical; something like Clair De Lune by Debussy. Umm.. instruments I play both electric and acoustic guitars, the flute and the piano. Yes I can dance and yes I can sing."

"That's pretty impressive, Bella. Where do you like to shop?"

"I like to shop over the internet really,Gucci and Prada are my main websites. But if I go to the mall, it has got to be Bloomingdales, Victorias Secrets and Agaci. I really dont know what I'm going to do. I need a new shopping buddy since my old one is back in Phoenix."

Then I saw. Her eyes were bright with excitement when she asked me, "Alice do you want to be my shopping buddy."

I laughed and said, "Of course Bella! You are now officially my new best friend!"

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA STUPID BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**


	10. DON'T LET THEM POISON YOUR MIND

**CHAPTER 10 - DON'T POISON HER MIND**

**BPOV**

I wonder what being Alice's new best friend is all about, but I'm assuming that it means endless shopping trips and sleepovers and all that. Man, what have I done. She is bouncing up and down in her seat talking too fast for me to understand. Oh well.

I'm just going to smile and nod.

She doesn't look exactly like her siblings, but they all are very similar. The same pale skin and severe shadows under their eyes like they were suffering from sleepless nights or recovering from broken noses.

There was definitely something about them that's not normal, but what?

"Bella."

"Oh I'm sorry I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "I was saying that you and Angela should stay with us this weekend so I can take you all shopping before school starts. And to teach you the routines that we already have, of course. Let's go get Angela."

**APOV**

They are going to stay over and that vision WILL happen. Even if I have to stick them in the room myself. No, No, No, Alice, too harsh.

We walked into the living room and I noticed that once we were in view of Edward, Emmett and Jasper Bella visibly relaxed. Wow. She is comfortable around Jasper and Edward.

What I wasn't expecting is for Emmett to get up pick her up and practically shield her away from me.

"Emmett," I said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm shielding her away from your girly fashion stuff. She actually knows about football. If she could play video games that would be better. But stay away from her, don't poison her mind."

"Emmett," she said, "I do know how to play video games. Please put me down, I can't breathe."

Emmett just started moving away looking like he was going to make a run for it. At that moment Rosalie and Edward came downstairs to see what the commotion was about. They saw Bella struggling in Emmett arms trying to get away and Emmett making his way to the stairs.

Rosalie went up to Emmett smacked him on the head and said, "Put her down Emmett right NOW!"

But he didn't. WOW! He didn't listen to Rosalie. I got a vision then of Emmett running away into the forest at vampire speed. Exposing us. Infront of Bella and Angela. I looked at Edward in alarm and he nodded slightly.

He went up to Emmett, plucked Bella right out of his arms and slung her over his shoulder while saying, "Hands off Emmett!"

He set her on her feet and he said, "Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to get you without your permission but it was necessary to save you from my brother. Please forgive me."

Then he did something that amazed us. He smiled. He smiled a genuine smile.

She just laughed and said, "There's nothing to forgive, Edward; and thank you for saving me from your brother."

Then he did something that startled all of us. He laughed. This human girl did something that, we his family, couldn't do.

"Edward!," Emmett whined, "now Alice is going to poison her mind with all that girly stuff. I haven't even gotten to play Guitar Hero with her. Man, Edward you always ruin the fun."

"Well," I said, " Angela I was going to ask, before I was so rudely interrupted, if you wanted to stay the weekend here so I could take you and Bella shopping and teach you girls the routines."

"Ummmm...sure. Why not? I just need to go home and get some things. How about you Bella? Are you going to stay?"

"Sure. It could be fun. I need a ride home though I came with Jessica."

"Oh yeah. I need a ride home also," said Angela, "I came with Lauren."

"Well that's fine. Angela I can take you home and Edward you can take Bella. The other girls are still studying." I said.

I knew that he would agree because I wouldn't give him a choice but his eyes lit up and said, "Sure, just let me get my uhhh...jacket and I'll be right down."

With that he took off the stairs and went to get his _'jacket'_.

**BPOV**

Man, he sure is eager. I wonder what's up with him.

I hadn't noticed that Rosalie was now physically restraining Emmett.

Edward came bounding down the stairs and said, "Okay I'm ready let's go."

That was Emmett started screaming "DON'T DO IT BELLA. IT'S ALL A TRAP. DON'T LET THEM POISON YOUR MIND."


	11. In the Car

**CHAPTER 11- IN THE CAR**

When he finally got me to the car I heard Emmett say, "Ow..What I wanted to see if she would freak out."

I let out a chuckle, Emmett seems like a realy cool and funny guy.

Edward opened the passenger door and waited for me to get in. I blushed a little and hurriedly got in the car.

He quickly moved around the front of the car to get to his side. I noticed that he moved with a gracefulness that was inhuman.

_'Man,' _I thought to myself, _' I wish I could walk like that.'_

He got in and started the car.

"Edward," I asked, " Why was Emmett screaming 'don't poison her mind'?

He laughed and said, " He was it stuck in his mind that if you go shopping with Alice then you will forget all about football, and then when you said you could play video games that kinda sent him over the edge."

"Don't expect to get any sleep tonight, because Emmett is probably going to want to play Guitar Hero all night." he said while his eyes apraised me.

It was then that I noticed that I was still in my work out clothes. So I was scantily clad infront of a guy that was super cute.

"Well," I answered, " if he wants to keep me up then he can. I have insomnia; I sleep hard for about an hour and I'm up the rest of the night."

"Well then, expect Alice to be bombarding you with questions about your routines."

I shivered. It was getting colder outside. He appraised me again and noticed how I was dressed. He turned up the heater and peeled off his jacket and gave it to me.

I took it from him and said, " Thank you very much and thanks again for saving me from Emmett."

"No problem, love," he said.

"Excuse me. What did you call me?"

"Ummm...nothing."

I looked at him weirdly and said, "I'm sorry. I should be giving you directions."

"No, it's okay. Everyone knows where Cheif Swan lives."

"Oh... I really don't know if I should be upset by that."

He just laughed.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I just called her 'love'. What the hell is wrong with me today. This human's blood sings for me and yet I'm sitting in the confines of my car with her going at a speed that will not scare her, which is like seventy- five, and yet I am not fighting my bloodlust but the urge to kiss her.

This is strange, I can't love her; she will never love a monster like me.

I sighed and I heard her asked, "What's wrong?" with so much concern that I made the mistake and looked into her eyes. It was like I was drowning in vast pools of warmth.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just dreading school." I said, while I lied through my teeth.

"Oh I can't be that bad." she said.

"It is, " I let out another sigh, "Emmett, Jasper and myself have to deal with these bimbo girls throwing themselves at us."

"Don't worry,...I'll protect you." she said almost seductively.

I gulped and said, "I might just take you up on that. We're here; go get your stuff before Alice calls to see if I kidnapped you or something."

She just laughed and raced inside, almost falling into a giant water puddle.

I was still chuckling when Alice called.

"Hey Edward I need my cheerleader back. Oh and by the way, there was an accident on Sunset so you are going to have to take the long way home okay?"

"Yeah Alice I will try to make it home as fast as I can."

_'Oh my god!'_ I thought as she stepped out of her house. She had put on some jeans but left her tank top on, which was now almost completely soaked, and it left very little to the imagination.

I groaned and though, _'It's going to be a long drive home.'_

**BPOV**

I quickly threw some clothes in my duffle bag and raced downstairs. Charlie was still at work so I left him a note saying where I would be and the number where he could reach me. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the laundry room and made a mad dash to the car.

I pulled the door open and laughed at the expression on Edwards' face.

"What Edward? Never seen a girl run that fast before?" I teased.

I then noticed that his eyes were on my chest. I looked down and realized what he was looking at. It looked like I had just participated in a wet t-shirt contest. I screeched in shock and flung his jacket over my upper body.

He cleared his throat, looking away embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry, it was very rude and vulgar of my to stare. Please forgive me."

I gaped at him. He was actually apologizing. No guy I ever knew apologized for staring at my chest. I knew I should be mad at him but since he apologized I grabbed his chin, forced him to look at me and said, "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it; and for your information the reason I'm forgiving you is that you didn't continue to stare and you said sorry."

I released my hold on his chin and smiled at him. Before I even thought about it I said, "Your eyes are absolutely gorgeous." I blushed bright red and stared down at my lap.

He grabbed my chin and said, "It's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it." throwing my previous words back in my face. "Besides," he said, "your eyes are pretty amazing as well."

**EPOV**

_'Her hands are incredibly warm and soft. I could hold onto them forever. I need to know more about her.'_

"So Bella, right? What your favorite color, flowers and music?"

She giggled and said, "My favorite color changes from day to day, flowers are tulips, daisies and birds of paradise, and I really enjoy classical music."

We continued on like this for about thirty minutes, asking each other questions and finding out more about one another.

I silently fumed when I discovered that Alice had lied to me. But I got over that quickly when Bella said, "That was fun. I enjoyed that, we should do it again soon." she winked at me flirtaciously and ran inside.

I paused before I followed her.

_'This is going to be one hell of a weekend.'_ I thought.


	12. Edward and Bella

**CHAPTER 12- EDWARD AND BELLA**

**A.N : Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the plot. **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters. Man I wish I owned Edward or at least Emmett.**

**EPOV**

I followed Bella inside and saw that all the other girls had left, Angela and Alice were sitting on the couch waiting for us, and Emmett and Jasper were looking at me like they were going to kill me.

Alice looked at me and thought, _'Take her to the guest bedroom that's across the hall from yours, tell her where your room is and then bring her back downstairs.'_

"Come on Bella let me show you where your going to sleep." I grabbed her elbow and led her to the stairs.

"Here we are," I said once we got to the correct room, "if you need anything my room is across the hall. I would let you settle in but I think Alice wants you downstairs."

She crossed the room and looked out the massive window into the backyard. It was almost twilight and the room had a beautiful orange glow.

"It's so beautiful." she murmured.

I walked up behind her, turned her around and said, " It's nothing compared to you."

We were mere inches apart; I placed both of my hands on either sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her...

"EDWARD, BELLA!" screamed Emmett.

WHAP! "YOU IDIOT!" that was Alice

I jumped away from Bella. I looked down at my feet and I was sure that if I could blush I would be a bright red.

Bella fanned herself with her hand, cleared her throat and said, "We better go downstairs and see what they want."

I nodded and held the door open for her. She smiled at me, grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

I know that my heart doesn't beat anymore but I'm sure it just skipped a beat.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Oh! I get it now Alice. Edward was gonna get some."

Bella looked at me with an unfathomable expression and snatched her hand away from me.

I glared at Emmett and hissed, "You idiot! She misunderstood that and thinks I'm messing around with her!"

Rosalie heard that and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW! Rose that hurt, you know I was just playing. Bella I didn't mean it like that, it's just Edward is still a virgin and I just wanted to tease him about it. Don't be upset."

I put my head in my hands and said, "That's not what I meant Emmett."

I looked up at Bella and said, "I need to talk to you, let's go to the backyard."

I stood up, grabbed her hand and ignored Alice when she said, "I need her back Edward. I need to teach them the routines and get her measured for her uniform."

Once we were in the yard I pulled her to the farthest corner. She faced away from me with her arms crossed over her chest. I walked up behind her and pulled her into my chest.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?"

**BPOV**

I gasped, did he just ask me that? Oh. My. God.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and replied, "Yes. Yes I do."

He chuckled.

"Then this should be a lot easier. Bella," he said, "I know that we just met today but I think I'm in love with you."

At that moment I forgot how to breathe. I twisted around and draped my arms over his shoulders.

I looked into his smoldering topaz eyes and said, "I think I love you too."

Then I pressed my lips against his. He hesistated for a moment but then kissed me with so much passion that it left me dizzy.

When I finally pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against mine and said, "I love you so much."

We stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Then Alice cleared her throat and said, "I don't want to break up the moment but Esme said that dinners' ready. Unless you guys want to make out some more then I could just tell her that your busy."

I looked up and she had this silly grin on her face.

Edward just chuckled and said, "Come on love, lets' go inside before Esme puts Emmett on us."

I laughed, pecked him on the lips and allowed him to lead me inside.

We entered the dining room to find a scared Angela, a hysterical Esme and a harrassed looking Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were seated at the table looking down at their laps in embarrassment.

Edward and I approached Carlisle who was leaning up against the counter.

"What's going on Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh, hello Bella. Please call me Carlisle; Esme and I are leaving for Denali tonight and doesn't believe that you all will have enough food for the next three days. It's completely irrational."

"IT IS NOT IRRATIONAL CARLISLE!" Esme shouted "I WORRY ABOUT MY CHILDREN AND THEIR FRIENDS!"

I looked at Edward and Carlisle who had similar expressions of shock and their faces. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Esme. She was putting eggs and bacon in tupperware. She then labeled it breakfast day 1.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Esme, why are you putting eggs in the refrigerator?"

"Because you all have to have something to eat."

"Esme, eggs go bad really quick. I will cook for all of us. You do not have to worry about your kids starving okay. Just calm down and enjoy your trip. You don't have to worry about anything." I told her in a soothing voice.

She sighed and said, "Okay dear." Then she addressed the Cullens, "Can I trust you not to destroy the house, not to throw wild parties and not terrorize your guests?"

There was a chorus of "Yes mom." and then she grabbed Carlisle and led him out the door.

Alice looked at me and said, "That is the second time today you calm down a hysterical Cullen. You're really good."

I just shrugged and said, "My mom is worse. She has an anxiety attack every time she thinks of leaving me."

"Okay so I was thinking that after dinner I could show you and Angela the routines and then get you measured for the uniforms."

"Alice," Rosalie said, "it's already dark. Don't you think that the girls want to get cleaned up and get some sleep."

Alice grumbled and said, "Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry Alice," I said, "I have insomnia. I'll sleep for an hour and then be wide awake."

"YAY!" she said, "Okay then, once you wake up come downstairs ready to work out. I need to see what physical condition you are in."

I nodded and started eating. The didn't really seem to eat anything. But it was delicious.

Edward took my plate and helped me from the table. He led me upstairs and stopped infront of my door.

He leaned down, kissed me full on the lips and whispered, "See you in an hour."

Then he went downstairs. I stumbled into my room, took my shower and went to sleep.

_'This is going to be one hell of a weekend.'_ I thought to myself.

**OKAY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. BE HONEST, I NEED IDEAS. **

**IF THERE ARE ANY CHEERLEADERS READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME OF THE NAMES TO THE MOVES YOU DO. I NEED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE!**


	13. The Talk

**CHAPTER 13- THE TALK**

**BPOV**

I woke up dazed and confused about were I was. I was just about to start panicking when I remembered that I was staying the weekend at the Cullens.

I blushed furiously as I remembered what had taken place during the last few hours.

I kissed Edward Cullen.

He told me he loves me.

I told him I loved him.

OH. MY. GOD!!

Okay, calm down. I need to talk to him BAD!

I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone off of the nightstand. I checked the time; 12:15 a.m.

Holy shit! I actually slept two whole hours! WOW! I must have been really exhausted.

"Jasper! It's not that hard. Now get your fine ass over here and lift me!"

There was a pause followed by a very audible gasp, in which Alice screamed, " Emmett, you BASTARD! I DO NOT WEIGH THAT MUCH! NEVER MIND JASPER I'LL JUST ASK BELLA TO DO IT!"

There was loud stomping going past my room and I heard Alice grumbling, "Oh, I will get Emmett back. I can guaran-damn-tee it."

I laughed quietly and reminded myself never to get on Alice's bad side.

I went to my bag and pulled out some dark blue denim short- shorts and a dark pink tank top; I also got my bag of toiletries and went to take a shower.

-- 1 hour later--

I emerged from my shower, refreshed and ready to go. I grabbed a pair of brown rubber flip flops, grabbed my cell and quickly exited my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I could hear Angela talking in her sleep, even with the door closed, and chuckled.

_'Well'_ I thought to myself, _'at least I'm not the only one who talks in my sleep. I'm glad I'm not that loud though.'_

Now to find Edward. I turned around and slammed right into Edward.

I blushed bright red and thought, _'Well at least I found him.'_

**EPOV**

I walked to Bella's room fully aware that she was already out in the hall. What I was not expecting was for her to slam right into me.

She blushed a delicious shade of red and the monster in me came to life, but I was not aware of it.

I was more aware of the fact that she was pressed flush against me. I could feel every curve of her body against every line of mine.

I gazed into her eyes and pulled away from her, hoping that she had not hurt herself.

"Hey, beautiful." I said. I leaned down to kiss her, but instead of finding her lips I found her cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw that she had a tortured expression in her eyes.

She grabbed my hand and said, "We need to talk."

"Edward, I just met you yesterday and already I've kissed you and told you that I love you. That is not normal; well not in my case it isn't. I like to play hard to get," she added with a wink, "but I really feel that we are moving way to fast and if it's not to much to ask, can we take things a bit slower? We should at least go on a couple of dates before you confess your love for me."

I looked at her strangely "Bella I completely understand. We will take things as slow as you want to and don't think that I won't hold you to those dates. We could go this weekend." I said hopefully.

"I really would love that but I have a feeling your sister is going to keep me hostage until the weekend is over." she added with a chuckle.

"BELLA! Oh good your awake. Alice would have killed me if you were still asleep. I, Emmett Cullen, challenge you to... GUITAR HERO! I've never lost! So bring it on!"

She laughed and said, "Oh your so ON! I've never lost either. I won a trophy at a gaming expo for Guitar Hero! LET'S DO THIS!"

Emmett then grabbed her roughly, a little to roughly for my tastes, and slung her over his shoulder. She propped herself up on her elbow, looked at me and said, "Why must he carry me downstairs?" I had to concentrate on what she said because Emmett was running down the stairs and she was bouncing up and down.

**APOV**

"EMMETT STOP! YOUR GOING TO GIVE HER WHIPLASH!" I screeched. "And put her down I need to start going over the routines with her."

"No your not. Your going to wait until Angela gets up. Until then me and Bella are gonna shred the notes on Guitar Hero, move over pixie, you can start your girly crap tommorrow."

**A.N. Okay, this chapter was not supposed to happen but I got quite a few reviews saying that Edward and Bella's relationship was happening to fast. I was also told it was a little cliche and I apologize for that. I love all of you for reading this pathetic excuse of a story. Please let me know what you think of it and if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me. I will most definitely use them in a part of the story. All of the outfits I mention in this and in future chapters will be posted on my profile, so go check them out. Thanks again and remember I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE WRITERS VERY HAPPY! : ) **


	14. Guitar Hero and Singing

**CHAPTER 14- GUITAR HERO AND SINGING!**

**A.N- Thank you all who reviewed. I myself read chapter 13 and found it to be to dramatic for my tastes. (Idk wat I was thinking, my hands have a mind of their own.) So I re-wrote some of it and I hope that you all enjoy it more than the original chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**Without futher ado... Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Emmett totally challenged me to Guitar Hero, I am the Guitar Hero GENIUS! I'm totally going to kick his ass!

"Here Bella, since you are the guest you can use Edward's guitar." Emmett said.

"Well geez Emmett thanks!," I said sarcastically, "Prepare for the beating of your life."

"Okay Bella we will start at easy and then work our way up okay." he said condescendingly.

"Emmett, I know how to play just put it on Expert I'll be fine."

He put on the song 'Shout at the Devil'. I smirked at him and pretended to panic and slip up. Once he got cocky I started to hit all the notes with ease. He then started to slip up, Jasper started laughing and Alice started doing the running man and cheering, "Go Bella, Go Bella, Go Bella!"

I smirked at him and beat him by over 8,000 points.

"Okay Bella. I'm really impressed that you beat me. I am a man I can admit defeat."

He walked into the kitchen and you could distinctly hear, "NOOOOOOOOO! MY UNDEFEATED TITLE IS GONE!" he yelled tragically

Then he walked out and said, "So what do we do now?"

Everyone started laughing and said, "I'm sorry I beat you Emmett. If you want I won't tell anyone so that you can keep your title."

He faced me with his big puppy dog eyes cast downward and said, " I would really appreciate that Bella."

Alice laughed and said, "Bella, I was looking through the survey we gave you yesterday and I noticed that you put that you could sing."

I looked at her and said, "Yeah I sing. How come?"

"Do you write your own songs or do you sing what's already out there."

"I write my own music."

"Ooooh, can you sing for us? Something really pretty."

"Ummm... yeah, sure, why not?"

I started going through my music in my head and decided to sing 'This is What Dreams Are Made Of'

I took at deep breath...

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
Then I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh  
I would never want to miss this  
Cause in my heart I know what this is_

Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  


_Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

Hey now, hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of

Have you ever wondered what life is about  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
You don't have to sail the oceans no, no, no  
Happiness is no mystery  
It's here and now  
It's you and me, yea

Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  


_Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_

Open your eyes  
This is what dreams are made of  
Shout to the sky  
This is what dreams are made of  
Then I see you smiling as I go oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's techni-color

Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now,  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams, dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
hey, hey, hey  
Hey now  
hey, hey, hey  
This is what dreams hey now hey now  
hey, hey, hey  
This is what dreams are  
Dreams are made of.

I hadn't realized that my eyes had closed until I had to open them to look at everyone.

They were all staring at me and I said, "Was it that bad? I always thought I was a pretty good singer."

Alice was the first to break the silence, "Bella that was AMAZING! You have such a beautiful voice, and your not just pretty good your Awesome!"

Everyone else agreed and praised me for the song. I turned around and for the second time that night, I bumped into Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I don't know why I keep doing that." I said with my eyes cast downward.

He put a finger underneath my chin and gently pulled my face upwards. I leaned closer to me and whispered, " I know we are taking it slow but," he pressed his lips to mine, "that was simply spectacular."

I blushed and thanked him. He pulled me to the couch and seated me on his lap. Normally I wouldn't have let a guy do that, but it just felt so right. I sighed in pure contentment.

Alice turned off the lights and we all settled down to watch the movie 'Dracula, Dead and Loving It.' I looked around questioningly and they all pointed at Emmett.

"Hey it's a funny movie." that was his big defense. I just smiled, pressed a kiss into Edward's neck and relaxed.

**A.N. Okay honestly what did you think? I really love that song, I got it from the Lizzie McGuire Movie. The link to the video is on my profile if you want to know how the song goes. I need ideas for the next chapter I'm totally stumped. Please review!**


	15. Don't Hurt My Brother or else

**A.N: Okay, I'm really, really, really, sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I meant to update last week but school has been totally hectic! I was really expecting senior year to be easy and fun. But NO! No one told me it was super hard! And with all the events with ROTC it has been chaotic! Again I'm really sorry!! Here is the next chapter…**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

About half an hour into the movie Angela woke up; she giggled at the movie choice and sat down on the floor to watch it.

Towards the end of the movie, where Count Dracula dies a ridiculous and somewhat funny death, I noticed the time. It was 5:00 a.m.

I jumped up from the couch and stretched all the while trying to get Angela up to her feet.

"Alice! We need to practice and get the uniforms fitted!"

She looked at the clock and screeched, "OME! I totally forgot! Come on Rose, you need to help me! The mall opens in 2 hours and there is going to be a sale at Victoria's Secrets!"

Rosalie sprang to her feet and practically dragged Angela and me upstairs.

"Alice. Why did you say O.M.E instead of O.M.G?" I asked

She just laughed and said, "When I first met Emmett he had this attitude. Like he thought he was god. So I came up Oh My Emmett instead of Oh My God. It annoyed him at first but it kinda just stuck."

Angela giggled and said, "Well, I can believe that Emmett would have a god complex."

I don't think it was supposed to be heard but I swear I heard Rosalie mutter 'you have no idea'.

Alice stopped in front of a door labeled '_Le Salon_ _et Boutique d'Alice'. _She paused dramatically and swung the door open.

My jaw hit the floor. It was absolutely incredible! It was a mini-salon, complete with vanities, mirrors, and every type of hair equipment ever made!

The room was alight lavender with a navy blue trimming; very relaxing colors all together. There was fabric off to one corner and mannequins that had outfits being fitted to them. It was incredible!

Angela and I were frozen in the doorway when Rosalie said, "Pretty crazy, right?"

I nodded but didn't make any motion to move from where I was.

Rosalie chuckled again and gently pushed us through the door. Once we were in she closed the door, grabbed me, pulled me into a separate part of the room and put me on a stool.

"Bella I need you to extend your arms to your sides. I should be done measuring in about 15 minutes." Rosalie said.

She started measuring and said, "So, are you officially going out with Edward yet?"

I blushed. "I really don't know. I think we are both comfortable were we are now."

"Well, all I'm really trying to say is don't break my brothers' heart or you will be sorry. I've never seen him this happy and if you mess that up I promise that I will hurt you." She growled with narrow eyes.

I felt my eyes widen and before I could stop myself I said, "I would never hurt your brother. I have NEVER cared for someone so much before in my life."

"I could never dream of hurting him." I added softly.

"Good!" She said happily.

At that moment Alice bounced in and said, "We're all done here. Let's go do some shopping."

**

* * *

**

Okay, did you hate it? I'm going to try super hard to get another chapter out. I don't know how possible that is right now, though. I have about 17 family members here.

**They were trying to escape Hurricane Ike and they all live in Galveston, which is pretty much under water right now. **

**I'm writing in my mom's Jacuzzi right now as it is the only place I can get some privacy. But if you want another chapter I will try my hardest to get another out.**


	16. Atrevete

**A.N: This chapter has been inspired by the song Atrevete by Calle 13. You may not know the song unless you are a regeatton fan. The link for the song is on my profile. Remember, reviews make for happy authors! Well, without further ado… **

* * *

**BPOV**

I internally groaned at the word shopping, but I promised Alice that she could be my shopping buddy; and that meant no denying her the mall.

We headed back downstairs when Angela's phone began to ring.

"Hello. Hey mom," Angela said

A few moments passed and her expression turned from happiness to wary.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'm on my way."

As soon as she hung up she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. I went to sit next to her while the Cullens looked on in concern.

"What's wrong, Ange?" I asked

"My grandma is missing." She said, "She has Alzheimer's and she wandered off. Now no one can find her. I need to go, she lives in Michigan and my parents want us to leave ASAP to go help look for her."

"I don't understand why my aunt doesn't put her in a nursing home. This is the third time this month that is has happened. Anyways, can one of you all give me a ride home?"

"Of course." Alice said.

"Bella, you and Rosalie wait here while I go leave Angela okay?"

We both nodded.

--30 minutes later--

"Okay you guys I'm back." Alice said as she stepped into Rosalie's room, "Now if only we could get the guys to come, so they can carry the bags. Oh well, let's get some shopping done!"

"Jasper, Emmett, Edward, we're going shopping we will be back in a couple of hours." Alice said.

"YES!" all three guys exclaimed.

Alice and Rosalie each raised an eyebrow.

Emmett swallowed and said, "It's just because we wanted to spend time with our special ladies and the mall is an absolutely perfect place right Jasper?"

"Of course that's right Emmett!" Jasper said.

The guys jumped to their feet and scrambled out the front door.

"Oh," I said, "you guys are good."

We walked outside to see that Jasper was getting into Emmett's monster jeep.

Rosalie planted her hands on her hips and said, "We are NOT going in the Jeep. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! Absolutely NOT!"

"I completely agree! My hair will get messed up if Emmett decides he wants to go off roading again!"

They sighed and Edward said, "Well we are not going in the Porsche or the M3. So suck it up and get in the car!"

My eyes got real wide and I looked at Alice who had a look of shock plastered on her face.

Alice's eyes narrowed and my face turned a shade of red from anger.

Emmett's eyes got wide and he said, "Listen, let us do this. The guys and I will pick a song; one of you has to sing along with it. If no one knows it then we go in the jeep. But if, by some weird chance, you do know it then we go in whichever car you want. Okay?"

Alice looked at us and screamed, "HUDDLE!"

"What do you all think? Should we do this?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Why not? We'll never know if we can outsmart them if we don't try."

Rosalie shrugged also and said, "Sure, why not? One of us has to know at least one song of every genre, right?"

"So, it's a yes then." Alice asked.

I nodded.

I turned to the guys and said, "Do your worst."

Emmett went inside and came back out with a radio. "The song is called Atrevete by: Calle 13."

I internally whooped for joy. I loved regeatton music. I always had kept that a secret but I was very fluent in Spanish and loved hip-hop and regeatton.

The music started, I turned around and mouthed, 'I love this song. Don't worry I got this.'

I turned back around and pretended to be worried.

**EPOV**

She just turned around and now Alice is blocking her mind. This cannot be good.

The music is starting. Good, I hope they don't know it. Because I know that Alice will want to take the Volvo and she will insist on driving it. No one drives my car!

BELLA

_Atrévete te te salte del closet,  
destápate quítate el esmalte,  
deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
levántate ponte hiper,  
préndete sácale chispa al estalter  
préndete en fuego como un lighter  
sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper,  
que tu eres callejera street fighter._.

Cambia esa cara de seria,  
esa cara de intelectual de enciclopedia  
que te voy a inyectar con la bacteria  
pa' que des vueltas como machina de feria,  
señorita intelectual  
ya se que tienes el área abdominal  
que va a explotar como fiesta patronal  
que va a explotar como palestino

Holy shit! She just opened her pretty little mouth and sang that entire verse in Spanish! But Alice and Rosalie despise Spanish so they won't sing it at all.

ALICE

_Yo se que a ti te gusta el pop-rock latino  
Pero es que el reggaeton se te mete por los intestinos  
Por debajo de la falda como un submarino  
Y te saca lo de indio taino  
Ya tu sabes, en tapa-rabo, mama  
En el nombre de Agüeybana  
No hay mas na', para na' que yo te vo'a mentir  
Yo se que yo también quiero consumir de tu perejil  
Y tú viniste amazónica como Brasil  
Tú viniste a matarla como "Kill Bill"  
Tú viniste a beber cerveza de barril  
Tú sabes que conmigo tú tienes refill_

Atrévete, te, te, te  
Salte del closet,  
Destápate, quítate el esmalte  
Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
Levántate, ponte hyper  
Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter  
Préndete en fuego como un lighter  
Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper  
Que tu eres callejera, "Street Fighter"

ROSALIE

_Hello, deja el show  
Súbete la mini-falda  
Hasta la espalda  
Súbetela, deja el show, más alta  
Que ahora vamo'a bailar por to'a la jarda  
Mira, nena, ¿quieres un sipi?  
No importa si eres rapera o eres hippie  
Si eres de Bayamón o de Guaynabo City  
Conmigo no te pongas picky  
Esto es hasta abajo, cogele el tricky  
Esto es fácil, estoy es un mamey  
¿Que importa si te gusta Green Day?  
¿Que importa si te gusta Coldplay?  
Esto es directo, sin parar, one-way  
Yo te lo juro de que por ley  
Aquí to'a las boricuas saben karate  
Ellas cocinan con salsa de tomate  
Mojan el arroz con un poco de aguacate  
Pa' cosechar nalgas de 14 quilates_

Atrévete, te, te, te  
Salte del closet,  
Destápate, quítate el esmalte  
Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
Levántate, ponte hyper  
Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter  
Préndete en fuego como un lighter  
Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper  
Que tu eres callejera, "Street Fighter"

I'm screwed. If Alice is willing to sing in a different language then you know they mean business.

ALL THREE

_Atrévete, te, te, te  
Salte del closet,  
Destápate, quítate el esmalte  
Deja de taparte que nadie va a retratarte  
Levántate, ponte hyper  
Préndete, sácale chispas al estárter  
Préndete en fuego como un lighter  
Sacúdete el sudor como si fueras un wiper  
Que tu eres callejera, "Street Fighter"_

They finished with smug smiles. Alice looked at Emmett then her Porsche, sighed and said, "You're not going to fit in there. We'll go in the jeep, but you have to do us a favor. No matter what we ask you have to do. Okay?"

We all nodded. Thank god my Volvo has been left alone.

We all piled into the jeep and headed towards the mall.

But I was still shocked. Bella being able to speak Spanish, I wonder what other languages she knows.

**

* * *

****Okay. What did you think? I know not all people speak my native language that is Spanish but I will put the video link right here below. Remember reviews make writer's happy. :**

**Atrevete By Calle 13 or if that doesn't work. Go to youtube and type in what is underlined and you should get the video.**


	17. What a bitch!

**A.N : Hello! I know it's been a while since I've updated but ... well I was going to give an excuse but there is no reason to. I'm hoping to put out another 2 to 3 chapters this week.**

**Please check out my other story Beginning of Eternity. **

**Big shout-out to carolina81 for all of her faithful reviews; for both Preppy Bella and Beginning of Eternity. Lots of love to you girl! **

**Thanks again to all of the readers out there who have stuck with me throughout this story!**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Edward just stared at me in awe. It got to the point where I felt a little self- consious.

"What are you staring at, Edward?"

"I didn't know that you knew Spanish. What other languages do you speak?" he asked.

"I speak Italian, French, Russian and German," I ran my finger over his bottom lip, "Besides, there is a lot you don't know about me." I said flirtaciously.

I let my lips brush against his... and Emmett slammed on the brakes.

I slammed against the harness and was thrown back against the seat. I think I got whiplash.

I opened my mouth to say something but Rosalie beat me to it.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT!!"

He ignored her and said, "Hey! None of that lovey-dovey crap in my jeep. You will scar Dora's youthful innocence."

"Dora? As in 'Dora the Explorer'?" I asked, throughly confused.

"Yes, Dora; and no not as in the Explorer. God, Dora is just a really common name. Now is it safe to proceed? Not that I don't want Eddie to be de-virginized, just please not in my jeep." he pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett! She barely kissed me!" Edward said.

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Alice would you please place yourself between Edward and Bella."

Alice just giggled and squirmed her way between me and Edward.

Edward and I looked equally shocked.

I shrugged, grabbed Edward by his collar and kissed him vigorously.

"Ewww!! Gross!! BELLA! Could you not suck face with my brother while I'm sitting between you guys!"

I pulled away and licked my lips.

"Again. Eww! I'm going to sit with Jasper. I'm sorry, Emmett but they are going to have to defile your car." she said.

I giggled and whispered to Edward, "I win."

He smiled this really cute, crooked smile and said, "Yes, love, you win. No one has ever been able to change Alice's mind once it's made up; well, maybe except for Jasper."

"WE'RE HERE!" Emmett screamed.

"Like I said before," Alice chimed, "we are going to be a force to be reckoned with!"

We walked up to the doors and there was a gi-normous poster on the wall.

**KAREOKE CONTEST**

**DUETS, GROUPS OR SINGLES**

**5 REGISTRATION FEE**

**TIME: 11:30- 2:30**

**GRAND PRIZE- 500**

"OME!" Alice squealed. "We so totally have to compete. Either girls against guys or couples! Ooh it's going to be so much fun!"

"Let's go shop around...we still have like 4 hours till we have to sign up."

"Okay" I said, I was really itching to go to Hot Topic and I don't think Aly would have approved.

"Well," Rosalie said, "Pair up and we meet here in 3 and a half hours. Edward treat Bella nicely; if you touch her inappropriately I will castrate you." she added with a grin.

I turned a bright red and Edwards' eyes widened with shock.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett each paired up and went their seperate ways.

So I grabbed Edwards' hand and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"We are going to Hot Topic. I know Aly won't approve and I want to get what I want before she takes reign of my closet."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. An elderly couple joined us on our way up; the woman looked at me and said, "There is nothing better than being in love. Aren't I right my dear?"

I was about to stutter out an embarrassed reply but I closed my mouth, smiled warmly and nodded.

Edward turned me around and said, "I love you too. Now let's go get you your fix of Hot Topic before my pixie of a sister turns you into a Barbie."

I giggled and led him into Hot Topic.

We entered the store and he said, "Now Bella; I am going to buy you whatever you want, so you just put your money away. I got this."

"No Edward. I can pay for myself just fine." I was really uncomfortable with him buying everything for me.

"Please Bella. Rosalie will consider this being inappropriate and will take my manhood! PLEASE! I'm begging you!" he said dramatically.

"Okay Edward; for your manhood." I couldn't say that with a straight face and burst out laughing.

"Okay, silly Bella, go get your things."

Fine he wants to pay and make me uncomfortable then I was going to make him uncomfortable as well.

I walked straight to the lingerie section and said, "Edward, do you think a thong would be unflattering on me?" while showing him one.

His eyes widened, he shook his head, swallowed and said, "Bella I really don't know about these things but no I don't think so." he answered with his eyes glued to the floor.

"Well, can you find this bra in blue? My cup size is 36C. You look over there I'll look over here."

I watched him squirm and I was impressed when he took a deep breath and started rummaging through the clothes."

After about an hour in the store I had managed to get my fix and Edward had gotten a couple of rocker tees; in which he looked extremely yummy in. I even managed to get him a shirt that said ' I'M A VAMPIRE!'

He looked really uncomfortable having it, why? Who knows but he looked super cute in it.

He paid and we left to go to a video game store. I stood still and watched Edward get his fix of video games. I will never understand the male species but then again, I'm a total geek for video games so I should know.

I looked at my cell phone it read 11:00 am. I grabbed Edward and told him we had to go meet his family.

We sprinted the lenght of the mall to the entrance to find a very irritated Alice and a really bored Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jasper doesn't want to sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' with me." Alice complained.

"And Rosalie doesn't want to sing Barbie Girl!" Emmett whined.

"What are you all going to sing?" Alice asked.

I looked at Edward and saw him shaking his head. I pursed my lips and said, "Edward doesn't want to sing, and I don't really feel like it either. So Emmett I think it's all up to you."

"Okay!! I wont let you all down!"

Just then I saw Lauren and Jessica waiting to watch their friends compete. I nudged Alice and she saw and grimaced; then she nudged Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Knock them out of the park honey!"

He grinned, but that also attracted the attention of Lauren and Jessica.

Lauren glared at all three of us while Jessica smiled and waved; but her smiled faded when she saw Edwards' arm around me.

Then her stare turned cold and she turned her back.

Emmett came back and said, "This should be easy, Bella why don't you sign up, I don't want to be the only one singing."

I grinned and said, "I'm not singing Emmett because I don't want to steal your thunder, Okay."

He laughed and said, "Aww! Thanks Bella, that's really nice. Oh. It's my turn be right back."

He ran to the stage and cued the music.

_Well it's early in the morning  
And my heart is feeling lonely  
Just thinkin bout you baby  
Got me twisted in the head  
And I dont know how to take it  
But it's driving me so crazy  
I dont know if it's right  
I'm tossin turning in my bed  
It's 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless in my home  
I dont know what to do I think I'm in love  
Baby... _

"Hey, he changed the song!" Rosalie complained, "I would have sang that one."

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? _

_Now I know you're not my lady  
But I'm just tryin to make this right  
I dont know what to do I'm going out of my mind  
So baby if u let me  
Kick it witchu well than maybe we could ride together  
We could do this all nite  
Now I dont care if u got a man  
Baby I wish you'd understand  
Cuz I know he can't love u right, quite like I can  
It's 5 oclock in the morning  
And I still can't sleep  
Thinkin bout your beauty it makes me weak...  
I'm feeling hopeless at home  
I dont kno what to do I think I'm in love _

Now there where women in the crowd 'Awing' and swooning.

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? _

_I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
I love the way u freaky like that  
It's an obsession _

_Hold up let me dream  
Shorty got me feelin less surene  
Where my candy, where my cream  
Got your boy feel less supreme  
Hold up wait a minute  
baby you so damn independent  
Loving everything your representing  
Got alot of money, I love to spend it  
And thats whats up and I dont care what people scream  
You're my blessin when I'm stressin  
My superfly beauty queen  
I'm gonna keep it saucy _  
_Cuz my ma know how I do  
We go rendez-vous  
Mi corazon belongs to you _

Rose had a look of pure joy on her face. Emmett looked tough but he was just a big teddy bear on the inside.

_Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong) what am I do wrong  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
What am I feeling? (what am I doing wrong?) what am I do so wrong?  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart? _

_Amor _

We all burst into applause for Emmett. He was spectacular! He made my voice sound like nails on a chalk board!

The announcer took the mike from Emmett and said, "That was Emmett Cullen everyone with that spectacular peformance. Do you have anything you would like to say Emmett?"

He handed the mike to Emmett, "Yea, I would like to say this to Bella Swan. The brunette with the Hot Topic bags... IN YOUR FACE! Your not the only one who can sing! I so beat you!"

He laughed triumphantly and I gave into my dramatic side and got down on my knees and bowed down to him, admitting defeat.

The announcer, on the other hand, had other ideas.

"Well, hold on now. I want to hear Miss Bella sing. Then the audience will decide who is better."

Everyone cheered in agreement; I shrugged and made my way on-stage.

He handed me the mike and I decided to sing something of my own creation.

_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

I started dancing.  
I looked straight at Edward and continued singing.  
_  
I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be_.

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

**(A.N The video is on my profile. The way Cassie dances in the video is the way Bella is moving on stage.)**

A roar of applause started up. Emmett and the rest of the Cullens were cheering and whistling the loudest.

I gave the announcer the mike back and he said, "I'm sorry Emmett but she has you beat!"

This time Emmett was the one who got down and bowed.

"That was amazing Bella. Is that another song you wrote?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. It's actually one of my favorites."

"Well, well, well, Swan; seems like you can't go anywhere without becoming the center of attention."

That nasally voice could only come from one person. Lauren.

I turned around and was determined not to let her get to me.

"Hi Lauren. Hey Jessica. What brings you here today?"

They didn't answer, Lauren just walked up to me, got and inch away from my face and said, "I HATE YOU!" and then spit in my face.

She turned and started to walk away. I sighed and cleaned off my face.

Then she said, "Did you see that? She didn't even do anything, she just a bitch who thinks she's better than everyone."

_**JPOV**_

As soon as Lauren said that Bella was furious. More mad than I had ever felt from a human.

What scared me is that she calmly walked up behind Lauren and tapped her on the shoulder.

Alice had this smug little smirk on her face so I knew something was going to happen.

Bella tapped Lauren on the shoulder.

Lauren turned around and Bella punched her right in the nose.

Agony flared through Lauren and she screamed, "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

Bella stood over her and she said, in the deadliest of voices, "If you EVER do that again, I will break more than just your nose."

Alice and Rosalie went up to her and started pulling her away.

We started walking towards the door when Lauren came running and tackled Bella to the floor.

It was very confusing! Lauren was pulling Bella's hair and Bella was landing some really good punches. I repeatedly heard things crack and I don't think they came from Bella.

I stood there holding my breath while Emmett and Edward seperated the two girls.

Once they were seperated I saw that Bella only had scratches on her arms while Lauren had a broken nose, a couple of missing teeth and two black eyes.

"Yeah," I said aloud, "I think Bella won."

She smiled widely and said, "You know Alice I don't really feel like shopping anymore. Can we just go back to your house? I need to get my things together."

Alice nodded and we once again piled up in the jeep and headed home.

* * *

**Okay...Now for those of you who were wondering about Bella's boyfriend...well lets just say...let the drama begin!**

**All the things will be on my profile so go check them out. Please push that little blue button and review. Please read Beginning of Eternity! I will love you for the rest of my existence!**


	18. Cant Hide Your Past

Chapter 18

Can't Hide Your Past

BPOV

"Lauren is getting on my nerves! What did I ever do to her?" I ranted to Edward. We were in his car; I felt bad for him, I kept ranting about the mall fiasco (I had to beat Emmett three times at Guitar Hero to calm me down!)

"You didn't do anything wrong, she is just hateful by nature." Edward said.

There was nothing in this world that could calm me down better than Edward's velvet voice.

I took a deep breath and realxed, I wanted him to keep talking.

"Better?" he asked.

"I'm always better when I'm with you." I said.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, it knocked the breath out of me and made my heart stutter and pick up at double time.

He chuckled; it was time like this that I wondered if he could my heartbeat.

When we got to my house Charlie was glancing out the front window; that scared me a little, to make things stranger Edward stopped smiling and had this unreadable expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

He ignored my question. My palms started to sweat and I could feel my pulse starting to rise.

Charlie answered the door before I could knock. Another wierd thing...

"Bella! Guess what?" Chairle said, he sounded excited, this could NOT be good. The only time Charlie showed this kind of excitement, it usually involves fishing... and I was not going fishing with Charlie!

"You know I hate surprises, Dad. What's going on?"I said, Charlie made a face.

"Okay, kid. I was just trying to be cheerful about this but I see your in a bad mood... I wonder why..." he said, eyeing Edward.

"I'm Bella's dad by the way, and you are?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry; Dad this is Edward, Alice's older brother." I said.

I was feeling extremely nervous and anxious... What could have Charlie in such a great mood? And more importantly why was Edward is such a foul mood all of a sudden.

"Just spit it out, Dad!" I said impatiently.

"Your boyfriend James is coming to visit you!!" he said, sounding cheeful again.

Of course! Charle had always like James, but this was far from good news. It was horrible!

How did Edward know? Oh well, Edward looks really hurt and Charlie is waiting for my answer.

"How unexpected, did he happen to mention why he was coming?" I tried to act impassive but even I could tell I wasn't doing a very good job.

"He misses you and wants to see you!" Charlie waited impatiently for my excitement or at least a smile for the news, when he realized that it wasn't going to happen, he turned around and went to watch television.

Without looking at him, I took Edward's hand.

At first, I thousht that he was going to remove it but to my surprise he let me hold it and let me drag him to the backyard.

"Edward..." I started to say but the words wouldn't come to me.

How could I explain...all..all...all of _this?_

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand; for I had his other hand captive in my own.

"How long were you planning on playing with me Bella? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" He asked.

He looked very hurt and betrayed, which brought tears to my eyes. I tried with all my might to push them back, I had promised myself a long time ago that I would never cry infront of another person.

"Because I don't have one!! James and I broke up when I left Phoenix! I don't know where this is coming from! I'm not playing with you. Please believe me, Edward!" I said.

I couldn't help it; the tears started to flow.

I placed my hands on his face, I was used to the cold; James skins was always icy as well.

"I have never cared so much about someone in my entire life. I'm sorry I hurt you; honestly, that was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm sorry for not saying anything about James but there was nothing to say. Please forgive me!" I cried.

I didn't care that I was begging, I didn't care that I probably sounded pathetic; the only thing that mattered to me was that I hurt Edward and that alone was enough to make my heart twist and turn in agony.

I could hardly breathe but the tears kept coming in a relentless flow. Edward was the best thing to ever happen to me and I was NOT going to let him go.

Edward brushed the tears away with the back of his hand and whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella. Please don't cry. I'm sorry I reacted that way; I had no right to. I just got jealous. I'm so sorry!"

I tried to laugh but it got caught in my throat.

"You have no reason to be jealous, Edward. I'm yours; and I'll always be yours!" I said.

In my head that sounded extremely cheesy and stupid but Edward had that effect on me; like I wanted the whole world to know just how much I loved him.

"I love you Bella; you can't begin to imagine how much." he grabbed my waist and dragged me closer to him.

I was about to pour my heart out to him when he ducked down and pulled me into a kiss so passionate that it could have set the forest on fire; but I wouldn't have noticed.

I returned the kiss with the same intensity and allowed my hands to get lost in his hair, when he ended the kiss I whispered, "I love you too."

Then I slowly stood up on my toes and brushed my lips against his to repeat the kiss.

**OKAY I JUST WANT TO GIVE A BIG SHOUT OUT TO FRK921 FOR SUBMITTING A TOTAL OF 12 REVIEWS!! AND MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY OTHER LOVELY REVIEWERS!!**

**PLEASE KEEP IT UP AND REVIEW!! THANKS MUCH!!**


	19. James' Arrival

**Chapter 19: James' Arrival**

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I finally got into the story again and in about 10 minutes I was able to come up with this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be posted today as well. Hopefully :)**

_**

* * *

**_

APOV

"What are you up to Alice?" my family asked.

"Watching out for Bella and Edward's future." I replied.

"Oh. All is well I presume?" Esme asked.

"I'm not completely sure. I see Bella's ex- boyfriend coming to Forks. How odd- I'd wondered why Bella seemed so at ease around us."

"Okay, I'm confused." Came Emmett's educated reply

"Bella's ex-boyfriend, James, is a vampire; he is here to try and regain her "love". But I don't think he knows about Edward, and that might prove a problem to Edward and Bella's budding relationship. We might wanna keep an eye on him."

"Do we have to?" Emmett whined "Because I really wanna beat this game I bought over the internet; it's supposed to be here by tomorrow."

"Well, he's supposed to get here tomorrow and he's planning to stay for 3 days. Besides keeping an eye on them is just a precaution."

"Whatever. I guess as long as it's for the protection of my future little sister." Emmett said.

-Next day-

_**BPOV**_

I wonder why James is so intent on wanting to see me. He was pissed off when I told him I was moving here to Forks. I mean, that's why we broke up, and Mr. Dramatic said he never wanted to see me again.

Yet, here I am. Waiting for him at the airport; totally Charlie's idea.

Ugh. God help me.

"Hey, gorgeous."

I turned around and there stood James. My gorgeous ex- boyfriend, though I couldn't help but compare him to Edward.

Edward is more gentle and sincere, while James is more conceited and arrogant. He seems a lot more animalistic now, the way he is looking at me; he is looking at me like I'm something to eat.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and grabbed me in a really tight bear hug.

"Stunned into silence I see." He chuckled

"Umm… Yeah. What's with the visit?"

"I missed you. Let's go, we can talk at your house." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the terminal.

There was something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We walked to the parking lot and he started laughing when he saw my truck.

"What?" I asked.

"You went from driving a Mercedes to driving this beat down, ancient truck?" he laughed.

"Hey!" I said as I poked him in the chest. "You leave my truck alone. It may be old but it's beautiful and I love it."

"Okay, okay! No need to get feisty, love."

"Don't call me that. Get in, let's go."

The ride to Charlie's was boring and uneventful.

James is just talking on and on about himself. I just tuned him out. There is something different about him and dammit I'm going to find out what it is.

"BELLA!! HELLO!! I'm talking to you!!"

"I'm sorry, I phased out." I said, looking at him.

His eyes!

They've always been a golden butterscotch color and now… now they're a dark burgundy!

"Babe, I was telling you how the football season was going and how the squad is doing without…"

"What's with your eyes?" I interrupted.

"Oh. Umm, yea I got contacts." He said indifferently.

"I think my eyes look better like this, they're more suitable to my nature." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Hmmm… okay, well, we're here." I said, waving my hand towards Charlie's house

"That's nice." He said with, what sounded like, disdain.

I just rolled my eyes… and so it begins

* * *

**Okay that's that. The next chapter will be the absolute final chapter!! I was going to continue this for another 12 or 13 chapters but i feel as if the next one will just about wrap it up. Thanks for reading and plz review!!**


	20. TELL HER WHAT WE ARE!

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters.**_

**Just to let you know, this is gonna be the final chapter. I know lots of people are not going to like the way I end this and it may seem rushed but this is the way I saw it in my head.**

**Thanks for all those who have supported me throughout this story!!**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Today is the second that James has been here and he's been acting really strange. He is always really grouchy and at times it even seems like he's not breathing.

His eyes used to be a really pretty butterscotch, but now, his eyes are pitch black. It's very scary and I don't get scared very easily.

"Bella," Charlie pulled me out of my reverie, "I gotta run to work. There's been some sort of animal attack up in Mason county, thought I'd go lend a hand."

"Oh. Okay, dad. Please be careful."

"Always am. See ya later Bells."

I waved bye as my dad pulled out of the driveway.

As soon as he was out of sight I felt James hug me from behind.

I jumped. It was like he came out of nowhere.

"Let's go to the backyard." he said.

Once there, he tilted my head to the side, kissed the spot right above my pulse, and ran his nose up and down the length of my neck, inhaling deeply.

"What are you doing? James?"

"You smell really good, Izzy." he said softly against my neck.

"I smell like I always do; like my shampoo, like strawberries." I said confused.

"No, no you don't. You smell like lavender and freesia; and I'm so thirsty." he said softly.

Did I hear that right?

_**EmPOV**_

Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun!!!

I am so….. Awesome!!

I'm like a super cool ninja spy!! All dressed in black.

Oooo here are my targets. I'm supposed to whistle hard if I see anything suspicious with Bella and her vampiric boyfriend.

I have to stay really quiet 'cause this dude is a vampire. I'm so much better than him; wow I sound just like Rose.

He's tilting her neck to the side and kissing her neck, inhaling her scent. Okay, innocent enough. If Edward wasn't such a prude he would do that to but nooooo….

I remember doing that to Rosalie….

"… and I'm so thirsty." the vampire said.

Oh shit!! I whistled long and hard. That was the signal for the rest of my family. Everyone was there, wow, I'm impressed.

The vampire stiffened and became very tense when he saw me and the rest of my family stepping out of the bushes.

_**BPOV**_

All the Cullens stepped out of the bushes.

What the fuck? "When the hell did you guys get here?" I asked surprised

Emmett chuckled and said, "It's okay Bella. There's no need to be confused."

"What?"

At that moment James' arm wrapped around my neck and his other arm started restraining my arms.

"James! Let me go!" I yelled

"Let her go James!" Edward yelled.

"No! Bella," he said regarding me, "You will be mine!! ALL MINE!!" he roared.

"James, please let me go." I whimpered. His arm tightened around me and it literally felt like her was trying to crush me.

"Edward, please don't argue with him." I cried

"Edward, is it? Edward, with the way she regards you she must not know what we are. Tell her what we are Edward." he said calmly

"No. She would be endangered." Edward hissed

"Tell her."

"No."

"TELL HER WHAT WE ARE OR SHE DIES!!!"

"Bella, we're… vampires."

"What?" I asked in shocked. Then I felt James' teeth sink into my neck.

"NO!!!!!!!" someone roared

And then… the fire started.

* * *

**K this is the end! Seriously this is the last chapter. If you want a sequel, i'll consider writing one if i get enough reviews. Thanks everyone for being so supportive. Much love to you all!! Laters:)**

* * *


	21. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**A.N =] THE SEQUEL IS UP!!**

THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO PREPPY BELLA IS OFFICIALLY ON FANFICTION NOW.

THE TITLE: PREPPY BELLA THE SEQUEL. I know not very original so to let everyone know I am very open to suggestions for the title. I only have 1 chapter up so far but i've already 2 or 3 more on the way which i hope to put up this weekend.

Thank u everyone who has remained faithful to Preppy Bella i am forever grateful:)

Thank u again  
luvsdacullens77 aka Patty

P.S I'm changing my screen name to * Pink. Vampire. Skittle *


End file.
